La sombra de un padre
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Marshall nunca ha hablado de su pasado, pero una visita lo hara confrontar ese capítulo de su vida que pensaba estaría cerrado, como reaccionara el dalmata y los cachorros ante esto? Como afectara esto el futuro de Marshall?
1. Visita del pasado

_Saludos a todos, he visto que mucho se ha especulado de los orígenes de los cachorros, y litros de tinta digital se han gastado para darles diversos pasados, en esta ocasión el elegido será Marshall, y esta historia será mi propia versión de un posible escenario de su pasado, retomando algunos elementos de algunos fanfics famosos con elementos propios, drama garantizado, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **La sombra de un padre (PAW Patrol fanfic):**

 **Capítulo 1.- Un visita del pasado**

Una emergencia ocurría en Bahía Aventura, en el complejo de edificios denominado "Greenhill", un nuevo fraccionamiento de lujo que se estaba construyendo cerca de la playa. Uno de los edificios se encontraba en llamas, debido a un mal manejo de las tuberías de gas, Ryder y su equipo de cachorros, los Paw Patrol, acudieron al lugar de incidente para apoyar en el operativo de rescate. Una vez que llegaron, el chico evaluó rápidamente la situación, así como los riesgos y las diversas acciones a realizar y una vez que trazó el plan en su mente, comenzó a dar las instrucciones a sus pequeños perros para comenzar a combatir el desastre.

-Marshall, usa tu escalera y tu manguera para apagar el incendio; Chase, usa tu megáfono y tus conos para mantener alejada a la gente; Skye, busca desde el aire para ver que no haya personas atrapadas en el edificio; Rubble, usa tu excavadora para alejar esos botes con combustible; Rocky, busca las tuberías de gas principal y cierra las llaves de paso, y Zuma, usa las aspas de tu deslizador para disminuir las llamas del tercer piso para que Marshall pueda subir.

Los cachorros aullaron al unísono y comenzaron a trabajar en las encomiendas que su líder les dio. En perfecta sincronía, cada uno ejecutaba las indicaciones de su líder. Zuma se acercó con su aerodeslizador y con las turbinas, comenzó a apagar el fuego de la planta baja y disminuyo las llamas del piso que se quemaba, mientras Marshall acercaba su camión, ladró para activar la escalera, y tomando su manguera, subió y comenzó a rociar agua en el tercer piso; Rubble usó su excavadora para retirar algunos barriles con combustible que estaban destinados para los generadores de electricidad, alejándolo de las llamas y de una potencial explosión; Rocky corrió a la parte de atrás, donde vio las llaves de paso del gas, y con su pinza, comenzó a cerrarlas, con lo que evitó que el incendio siguiera alimentándose. Chase puso un cerco con sus conos para evitar que la gente se acercara y con su megáfono, mantuvo a la multitud controlada. Por último, Skye uso su helicopero y comenzó a sobrevolar el edificio. Usando sus gafas, comenzó a revisar cada una de las habitaciones en busca de víctimas, pero afortunadamente, no vio persona algún en el interior del edificio.

-Ryder, no veo a nadie dentro, todo despejado -dijo la cachorra voladora.

-Muy bien Skye, gracias. Cachorros, parece que la emergencia está controlada.

La multitud aplaudió emocionada a los valientes cachorros por su acción del día. Unos minutos después llegaron los camiones de bomberos del distrito de Ciudad Aventura para apoyar en las labores de rescate. El jefe de bomberos bajó de su camión y se dirigió al muchacho.

-Gracias Ryder, nos encargaremos del resto, me alegra saber que tú y tu equipo hayan llegado a tiempo.

-No tiene que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo -dijo Ryder-, Cachorros, de vuelta al cuartel, se han ganado una tarde libre.

-HURAA! –dijeron con alegría los cachorros. Abordaron sus vehículos y regresaron a casa.

Mientras esto pasaba, el tren matutino arribó a la estación de Bahía Aventura. Los pasajeros descendieron, destacándose un par de visitantes: un adulto afroamericano, con bigote y pelo recortado, alto y fornido, pese a ser alguien entrado en años. Llevaba zapatos negros y pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata negra. Su acompañante era un sabueso dálmata adulto, su rostro estaba lleno de muchas manchas negras, pero algo demacrado, y se movía con dificultad y lentitud. Recogieron su equipaje y acudieron a una posada cercana, donde alquilaron una habitación. Una vez que estuvieron instalados, descansaron unos minutos tras el agotador viaje. Encendieron la televisión y vieron el noticiario local, donde estaban transmitiendo la noticia del incendio en los apartamentos Greenhill, y cómo la rápida intervención de los Paw Patrol ayudó a evitar una desgracia. Podían ver como los habitantes elogiaban al equipo de cachorros por su ayuda. Al ver esta noticia, el dálmata adulto se puso bastante ansioso.

-Seguro que quieres continuar con esto, campeón? –dijo el enigmático sujeto.

-Sí, ya no quiero esperar más –dijo el dálmata adulto.

-De acuerdo, solo vamos a comer algo rápido y partiremos.

El sujeto sacó de su maleta dos bolsas de papel, una contenía un sandwich casero y una botella de agua, mientras la otra tenía unas croquetas para perro. Ambos visitantes almorzaron rápidamente y después salieron de la habitación. El sujeto comenzó a pedir algunas indicaciones a varios peatones, quienes les señalaron la torre que podía verse desde cualquier parte de la pequeña ciudad. En eso, podía oír como la gente platicaba acerca de las diversas proezas realizadas por Ryder y su equipo, incluyendo el incendio que combatieron ese mismo día, lo que llenó de curiosidad a los dos visitantes. Esperaron a que un taxi pasara y se dirigieron al Lockout.

Había pasado una hora desde que Ryder y su equipo regresaron de la emergencia en Greenhill, fue un agotador pero exitoso rescate, así que consideró recompensar la labor de sus cachorros.

-Hicieron un estupendo trabajo, son muy buenos cachorros, puede tomarse el resto del día libre, siempre y cuando no haya otras emergencias.

Todos los cachorros aullaron de felicidad, y pensaban que podrían hacer para pasar el tiempo, así que comenzaron a compartir ideas.

-Yo digo que jalar la cuerda- dijo Marshall entusiasmado.

-Que tal las escondidas? –dijo Chase, preparando su nariz para rastrear.

-Mejor el trampolín –dijo Skye, mientras daba una vuelta hacia atrás.

-Y que tal….si mejor dormimos?- dijo Rubble mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

-Amigo, eso suena genial –dijo Zuma también bostezando.

-Si...la verdad…también estoy cansado –dijo Rocky entrecerrando sus ojos.

Al final, todos los cachorros decidieron aceptar la idea del bulldog. Fueron a una parte del patio donde estaba un enorme árbol con sombra y suficiente espacio para todos y se acostaron, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del excelente clima del día. Unos minutos después, todos los cachorros estaban profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de su merecido descanso.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, el taxi llegó al cuartel de los Paw Patrol, y los dos visitantes descendieron del vehículo. Por unos instantes miraron las peculiares instalaciones, pues no podían creer que ahí fuera donde vivía un grupo de cachorros dedicados a tareas de rescate. Sin perder más tiempo, el sujeto avanzó hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente, mientras el dálmata comenzó a oler un rastro.

-Está aquí, estoy seguro, estoy seguro! –dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bueno campeón, ve y búscalo, yo hablaré con su dueño, te esperaré aquí cuando termine.

El dálmata obedeció, y con lento andar, salió y usando su olfato, comenzó a oler una esencia en el aire, siguiendo el rastro hacia el lugar donde los cachorros dormían. Marshall se levantó un momento, bostezando y tallando sus ojos.

-Yaaaaaaawwwnnnnn, que buena siesta, tengo sed –dijo bostezando el cachorro dálmata. Caminó hacia su platón de color rojo, y comenzó a beber el refrescante líquido. Disfrutaba la sensación de frescura del agua, cuando percibió una presencia, y un olor familiar, algo que hace años no había olfateado. Una extraña sensación de angustia y molestia lo invadió por completo y lo incomodó. De pronto, todos los cachorros se levantaron al percibir la extraña presencia.

-Oiga, huelen eso? –dijo Chase, pues su agudo olfato también lo alertó. Todos los cachorros comenzaron a olfatear el aire, y detectaron un olor extraño, ajeno a ese lugar.

-Sí, huele…..huele a…..a otro perro –dijo Rocky, tratando de descubrir el origen de ese olor.

-Miren allá –dijo Skye, mientras señalaba al sabueso desconocido.

-Es…..un dálmata adulto? Qué hace aquí, y por qué está mirando a Marshall –dijo Rubble. Chase vió al visitante, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era ese visitante.

-Cachorros, acompáñenme, rápido –ordenó el pastor alemán

Llenos de curiosidad, los cachorros siguieron a su líder y corrieron a donde estaba su amigo, mientras el sabueso visitante seguía avanzando, hasta que se detuvo a un par dos metros del cachorro bombero. Ambos dálmatas se veían mutuamente, uno con curiosidad y el otro con molestia, intercambiando miradas y gestos. Marshall solo permanecía parado y sin moverse, pero con una extraña expresión de incomodidad en su rostro, a la expectativa de lo que pasaría.


	2. Una infancia triste

_Saludos a todos, es un gusto ver las reacciones que han tenido con el primer capitulo de esta entrega, y nuevamente agradezco a todos por sus comentarios (MarowarDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, un abrazo y muchas gracias), sus palabras de aliento me ayudan a seguir con mis proyectos,y ofrecerles calidad en cada uno de ellos._

 _Debido a cuestiones de trabajo, me tardare un poco mas en actualizar mis historias, pero tengan por seguro que aqui continuare, actualizando y leyendo los maravillosos trabajos que todos hacen aqui, y que contribuyen a hacer crecer este fandom. Tengo planeadas algunas historias mas picantes, las cuales veran en su momento (incluyendo algunas con tematica algo fuerte, controvertida y solo para adultos), así como nuevos proyectos en puerta, además de estar abierto a sugerencias para nuevas historias._

 _Un abrazo a todos, pasenla bien y disfruten la lectura._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una infancia triste**

Ambos dálmatas estuvieron mirándose por unos instantes. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, mientras los cachorros observaban la escena, hasta que el sabueso se decidió a hablar.

-Marshall? En verdad...eres tú?-se animó a preguntar el perro adulto. Los cachorros se acercaron, asombrados de que conociera a su amigo, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, la reacción del dálmata fue fría y de repulsión, como si quisiera que el visitante se alejara.

-Que quieres aquí? –preguntó el cachorro, evidentemente enojado ante la presencia del sabueso.

-Oye, solo quiero hablar contigo, acaso no puedo verte?

-NO! NO QUIERO VERTE, NI AHORA NI NUNCA EN LA VIDA! -gritó Marshall furioso, mientras mostraba sus dientes y se ponía en posición de ataque, lo que hizo que los cachorros se extrañaran al ver ese cambio de actitud tan sorpresivo en el usualmente dálmata amable y alegre que conocían. Chase se percató de la situación, reaccionó y se acercó para proteger a su amigo.

-Rocky, ayúdame y quédate con Marshall, yo me encargare de él –dijo el cachorro policía, mientras el mestizo se acercaba a su amigo bombero para tranquilizarlo. Chase se colocó enfrente de sus dos amigos, dirigiéndose al dálmata adulto para encararlo.

-Oigan pequeños, yo solo quiero hablar con él –dijo el perro visitante.

-Él ya dijo que no quiere verlo, así que retírese! -ordenó Chase, quien estaba particularmente molesto al ver al dálmata adulto, algo que Skye y el resto del equipo tampoco comprendían.

-Oye amiguito, no te ofendas, pero no creo que tú puedas….

-ARF ARF, BASTON! –ladró al pastor alemán, y de su mochila salió un brazo mecánico sosteniendo un bastón policiaco retráctil, de los usados para ataque cuerpo a cuerpo-, EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY, LE ORDENO QUE RETROCEDA, O SINO….! –dio un golpe en el suelo con el pesado bastón, mientras el resto de los cachorros también miraban con recelo al dálmata, y se acercaban a Chase para auxiliarlo por si requería ayuda para enfrentar al extraño visitante.

-Hey! Tranquilo amigo, ésta bien –dijo el perro al verse sobrepasado en número y en fuerza-, solo dile a Marshall que…..…solo dile que ….quiero hablar con él después. El visitante retrocedió y se retiró, caminando lentamente y fuera de la vista de los cachorros.

-Pero quién es ese? -preguntó Zuma confundido, –y por qué conoce a Mawshall?

-Él es…..su padre –dijo Chase suspirando-, es Blaze, el dálmata bombero de Nueva York.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la respuesta, ya que ese dálmata era reconocido en todo el país por sus proezas, toda una celebridad entre los perros bomberos. Su larga trayectoria de rescates e incendios atendidos era enorme, al igual que los premios recibidos por su labor.

-Blaze, el gran héroe canino? -dijo Rubble asombrado, -no sabía que fuera el padre de….

-EL NO ES MI PADRE! –dijo Marshall con molestia en su voz-, EL LO DEJO MUY CLARO!, NUNCA LO FUE, NI LO SERA….YO….YO….YO NO….SOY…SOY….SU HIJ…..-trato de continuar, pero las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito. Chase se acercó y lo abrazó para reconformarlo.

-Ya se fue Marshall, tranquilo hermanito, estoy aquí para protegerte.

-Pero, que fue lo que te hizo? -preguntó Skye consternada, mientras los otros cachorros intercambiaban miradas al no saber qué responder. Tras unos minutos, el dálmata dejó de llorar, y decidió que era el momento de que sus amigos supieran esa parte de su pasado que había sepultado tiempo atrás y que solo Chase conocía, así que les contó lo que pasó tiempo atrás.

-Ustedes no lo saben, pero….. mi pasado fue…muy díficil, sniff sniff, es por eso que trato de no hablar de esto. Yo tuve una mamá, se llamaba Misty, nunca la conocí, excepto por una vieja foto que ví hace mucho. Por lo que sé, ella no resistió el parto, y los médicos dijeron que cuando yo nací, no recibí suficiente oxígeno, a eso…le atribuyen que yo sea tan torpe, y cuando era más pequeño, era todavía más torpe. Mi "padre" era Blaze, el reconocido y afamado dálmata bombero del recinto 55 de Nueva York. Se supone que él debía cuidarme y criarme, al igual que los bomberos de nuestro recinto, pero en lugar de eso…..en lugar de eso…..me rechazaron, me veían como una carga, se burlaban de mí y me decían …que nunca podría ser alguien útil, que por ser tan torpe, no estaba preparado para la vida… y Blaze…..llegó incluso a culparme por la muerte de mamá…nunca me dedico una palabra amable, ni siquiera un abrazo o una mirada de amor…siempre fui un estorbo para él, incluso una vez me dijo que yo era quien debió morir en el parto y no ella….hasta llego a decirme que no era su hijo. Al final, un dia y sin previo aviso, varios bomberos del recinto…me tomaron, me metieron en una caja y…. ME ABANDONARON EN UN REFUGIO PARA CACHORROS CALLEJEROS! Y Blaze….no hizo nada para impedirlo…..solo…solo…..dejo que me llevaran…..-no pudo continuar y volvió a romper en llanto. Chase lo abrazó nuevamente para consolarlo.

-Fue en ese refugio donde conocí a Marshall, cuando éramos aún muy pequeños, fue ahí donde Ryder nos adoptó –dijo Chase con lágrimas en sus ojos –y desde entonces hemos sido hermanos inseparables, y siempre lo seremos –dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la del dálmata, quien seguía llorando en silencio. El resto de los cachorros estaba conmovido por lo que el dálmata les contó. Lagrimas salieron de sus rostros y decidieron acercarse y lo abrazaron entre todos.

-No llores Marshall, nosotros te queremos –dijo Rocky con su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Eres nuestro hermano también Mawshall –dijo Zuma, abrazando fuertemente al dálmata.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, eres parte de nuestra familia –dijo Skye llorando.

-Tu eres nuestro cachorro bombero favorito –dijo Rubble, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Al sentir el abrazo y las palabras de aliento de todos, Marshall se tranquilizó.

-Gracias amigos, también los quiero a todos ustedes –dijo llorando, con lágrimas de alegría al ver el amor y cariño que le tenían sus amigos. Así permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos más, hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos, todos alrededor de Marshall, quien en ese momento se sentía protegido y amado, se sentía el cachorro más afortunado y querido del mundo.


	3. La decisión de Marshall

_Saludos a todos, tras unas semanas dificiles de trabajo, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, es interesante trabajar con un escenario asi de emotivo y me disculpo por las lagrimas que haya derramado, pero incluso a mi me sirvio para desfogue de algunas situaciones dificiles en mi propia vida._

 _Un enorme abrazo a mis fieles lectores, quienes me inspiran a seguir trayendo historias de calidad (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, MarowarDark, Nelson Cabrera y todos aquellos que lo leen, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n_n)_

 _Sin mas preambulos, continuamos, aun queda caminopor recorrer, diviertanse._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La decisión de Marshall**

El visitante caminó hacia la torre, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Decidió entrar y trató de localizar a alguien que pudiera atenderlo, pero por más que buscó, no encontró a alguien adentro. Miró el interior del cuartel y pudo ver que tenía pocas cosas en su interior: unos cojines en el suelo, varios dispensadores de comida llenos de bocadillos para perro, una enorme pantalla en la pared y decoración alusiva a motivos caninos con colores brillosos y apastelados. No podía creer que ese lugar era la instalación de un equipo de rescate. De pronto, oyó el elevador que bajaba, se abrió la puerta y del mismo salió un chico de 10 años con cabello de color castaño y peinado de punta, vestía pantalón azul, tenis de color gris, y una chaqueta blanca con rojo, en la cual tenía puesto el símbolo de los PAW Patrol en la parte izquierda.

-Hola, soy Ryder, puedo ayudarlo en algo? -dijo respetuosamente el muchacho.

El desconocido miró al muchacho, y como la mayoría de las personas que eran ajenas a Bahía Aventura, se sorprendió de ver que alguien tan joven estuviera al frente de un cuerpo de rescate, sobre todo porque era un equipo conformado por cachorros, pero su fama era reconocida por todo el país, así que después de la sorpresa inicial, se dirigió al chico.

-Saludos, soy el oficial Wallace Swersky, jefe del Batallón de Bomberos del recinto número 55 de Nueva York –dijo alzando su mano.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Ryder mientras estrechaba la mano del adulto-, oiga, entonces usted es jefe del recinto donde…..

-Si, donde estuvo Marshall, estoy seguro que conoces los pormenores de esa historia –dijo el jefe de bomberos ciertamente apenado al recordar ese incidente.

-Así es, no es exactamente una historia agradable para recordar. Y a que debo su visita?

-Seré directo contigo, joven Ryder. Vengo porque hemos seguido la trayectoria de Marshall, realmente estamos impresionados por sus logros y desempeños, y queríamos ver la posibilidad de que se una a nuestro recinto como nuestro nuevo dálmata bombero.

-No fueron precisamente sus bomberos y su padre quienes dejaron a Marshall en ese refugio? -dijo Ryder algo molesto, al recordar uno de los pasajes más tristes de la vida del dálmata.

-Mira, sé que eso no tuvo que pasar, fue una total equivocación de mi parte permitirles que hicieran eso, pero te puedo asegurar que si Marshall regresa, tienes mi palabra de bombero que será bien recibido y tratado con el respeto y el afecto que se merece.

-Pero, por que hasta ahora han decidido eso? No se supone que Blaze es el dálmata titular del recinto? –preguntó intrigado el joven rescatista.

-Veras…Blaze ya está retirado. Nos ha ayudado con el entrenamiento a varios reclutas, pero ninguno ha demostrado ser digno para el cargo, y estoy seguro que Marshall seria el cachorro perfecto para sustituirlo.

-Bueno, esa decisión no es mía, sino de Marshall, permítanme comentarle y veremos que dice.

-Correcto, si decide aceptar, con gusto le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro recinto.

Los dos humanos seguían platicando, cuando el dálmata adulto apareció, pero su rostro y su mirada estaban llenos de tristeza.

-Que sucede campeón? –preguntó el jefe Wallace.

-No quiso recibirme -dijo el dálmata con tristeza en su voz.

-Es natural, sabías que no te iba a recibir tan fácilmente –dijo el jefe de bomberos mientras se arrodillaba para consolar a su sabueso y le acariciaba su cabeza-. Mira, quiero presentante a Ryder, este jovencito es el jefe de los PAW Patrol.

-Entonces…..suted es quien cuido a mi hijo todos estos años? –preguntó el dálmata adulto.

-Sí, fui yo –contestó Ryder con tono serio-, y aún lo cuido, es de mis mejores cachorros.

-Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que ha hecho por mi muchacho, de hecho….tal vez usted podría ayudarme, habría alguna posibilidad de que pueda convencerlo….para que hable conmigo? –suplicó el sabueso con voz triste y apagada, y una mirada llena de melancolía.

-No lo sé, después de todo, él no lo recuerda a usted con mucho aprecio.

El dálmata suspiro al oír eso. -Sí, me acabo de percatar de eso, pero la verdad, es que quiero hablar con él, quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas, le suplico que interceda por mí, para que mi muchacho que acepte, por favor.

-No puedo obligarlo a hablar con usted, pero haré el intento, no prometo nada.

-Gracias joven Ryder –dijo agradeciendo el dálmata y se retiró para dejar a los humanos continuar con su charla. El chico notó que Blaze cojeaba de una pata y caminaba lentamente y con mucha dificultad, a diferencia de cualquier otro perro adulto de su edad.

-Lo veo muy mal, le paso algo? –preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Fue en un rescate que tuvimos en la ciudad, hace tres años. Un edificio se incendió, y Blaze entró para salvar a una familia. Pudimos sacar a todos, pero faltaba una mascota, un pequeño cachorro. Desobedeció la orden de retirarse y regresó para salvarlo. Logró localizar al pequeño, pero el fuego debilitó la estructura del edificio, y al tratar de salir, una pila de escombros cayó sobre su cadera, pero aun así, logró rescatar al cachorro. Sus lesiones fueron bastante severas, pero después nos enteramos que tenía cáncer en los huesos, y esa lesión terminó por diseminarlo a todo su cuerpo. Por desgracia, su enfermedad ésta muy avanzada y no puede tratarse. Fue por ese motivo que se retiró, y los veterinarios no le dan mucho tiempo. Es por eso que hemos venido también, él tiene la esperanza de que Marshall ocupe su puesto, y ver si logra reconciliarse con él, quiere hacerlo antes de que…..…llegue lo inevitable –dijo con tristeza Swersky.

-Ya veo, es algo bastante serio –dijo Ryder al escuchar toda la historia. Se dio cuenta que era una situación muy triste y también comprendió la importancia y la premura de la visita.

-Disculpa que te presione, pero sinceramente, me duele verlo así, yo también estoy a cinco años de retirarme, pero antes quiero hacer lo posible para que Blaze pueda quitarse esa carga, tratar de que recupere a su hijo, y pueda encontrar paz para su pobre alma, ha sufrido bastante, y también quiere darle la oportunidad a Marshall de ocupar el lugar que le corresponde como dálmata bombero titular de nuestro recinto.

-Veré que puedo hacer, después de todo, esa decisión le corresponde a Marshall, no a mí.

-Agradezco tu tiempo, joven Ryder, estaremos un día más y después regresaremos a Nueva York. Si logra convencerlo para que hable con él, estaremos alojados en el "Bahía Aventura Inn", cerca de la estación de trenes –dijo el jefe de bomberos.

-Correcto, sé dónde está ubicado, es un buen lugar para descansar.

-Nos retiramos, que tenga una buena tarde –dijo el jefe Wallace, mientras salía de la torre. Blaze estaba parado en la entrada, esperando a su amo. Unos minutos después, llego un taxi y lo abordaron para regresar al hotel. Una vez que se retiraron, Ryder tomó su comunicador y oprimió el botón central de su aparato.

-CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA!

Los cachorros estaban cómodamente dormidos mientras continuaban abrazando a Marshall, cuando oyeron el llamado en sus placas.

-RYDER NOS NECESITA! –dijeron todos a la vez. Se dirigieron al cuartel y entraron al elevador sin tropiezos ni caídas, lo que asombró a todos.

-Esta vez no te tropezaste ni llegaste al último, Mawshall –dijo Zuma.

-Y tampoco nos hiciste caer, eso es nuevo –dijo Rubble.

-Lo que hace una buena siesta con mis amigos –respondió Marshall, mientras todos se daban un nuevo abrazo. El elevador subió, y los cachorros llegaron a la planta alta vistiendo sus uniformes de trabajo. Salieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones habituales.

-PAW PATROL, LISTOS PARA LA ACCIÓN, JEFE RYDER! –gritó Chase.

-Cachorros, creo que ya se enteraron de la visita que tuvimos hoy.

-Sí, ya lo supimos –dijo Marshall molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

-Estuvo de visita el jefe de bomberos Wallace Swersky, acompañado de Blaze, el dálmata bombero, y quieren hablar contigo, Marshall.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ellos –dijo el dálmata con una frialdad que incluso asusto a sus amigos. Ryder se acercó y se arrodilló frente al cachorro y puso su mano en el hombro del canino.

-Escucha Marshall, sé que es difícil para ti, y entiendo por qué no quieres hablar con él, y no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, pero platiqué con el jefe Swersky y me contó que la condición médica de Blaze es algo delicada, si fuera una circunstancia distinta, no lo permitiría, pero esto escapa de mis manos, así que solo te pido que reconsideres esto, es tu decisión.

El dálmata se quedó pensando por un momento lo que dijo Ryder, mientras todos sus amigos lo observaban, esperando la respuesta que daría, pero no decía palabra alguna. Se podía ver que el cachorro estaba meditando mucho esa decisión, después de todo era algo que no quería encarar. El resto de equipo rodeo al dálmata y lo abrazaron para darle ánimos.

-Lo que tú decidas, estará bien –dijo Chase.

-Te apoyaremos en todo –dijo Rocky, mientras el resto de cachorros miraron al dálmata y esbozaron una sonrisa en apoyo a su amigo. Tras unos minutos, tomó una decisión.


	4. Un dia normal en Bahia Aventura

_Saludos, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo de este relato, el cual poco a poco avanza y nos da un panorama del conflicto que hay entre padre e hijo, el cual no es fácil de resolver, pero ha dado para buenas discusiones, y poco a poco se está acercando a su fin._

 _Nuevamente, agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer mis obras (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G y demás gente que comenta, gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que valga la pena el esfuerzo y las desveladas)_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un día normal en Bahía Aventura**

Al día siguiente, Ryder acompañó a Marshall al pequeño hotel "Bahía Aventura Inn". Era un pequeño edificio de tres pisos, con apenas doce cuartos, destinado como un pequeño hotel de paso para las visitas que iban de paseo o a vacacionar a la pequeña ciudad por una corta estancia. El joven rescatista y el cachorro dálmata llegaron en sus vehículos, se estacionaron a un lado en la calle y esperaron en la puerta del hotel. Tras unos minutos, salió el jefe de bomberos, acompañado del sabueso dálmata. El cachorro lo miró de reojo sin mucho entusiasmo, contrario al dálmata adulto, quien lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Los dejare solos para que platiquen con más libertad -dijo Ryder–, yo iré con el jefe Swersky para discutir algunos asuntos, avísame por el comunicador si necesitan algo.

Marshall asintió en silencio, observando a su dueño y al bombero alejarse, mientras el dálmata adulto se acercó al cachorro y lo miraba con mucho entusiasmo.

-Muchacho, me alegra verte aquí, has crecido mucho, y me da gusto que aceptaras platicar conmigo –dijo Blaze sonriendo y moviendo la cola.

-Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Marshall, con un tono de voz cortante. Se notaba que, a pesar de haber aceptado platicar con su padre, no era algo que realmente deseara hacer.

-Bueno, la verdad me gustaría que me mostraras tu ciudad, se ve que es muy bonita, y deseo conocer dónde has vivido, además, quisiera poder hablar contigo en un lugar más…...privado.

Marshall suspiró, no quería estar mucho tiempo con aquel dálmata, pero trató de ser lo más educado posible, después de todo, solo sería un rato y ya no tendría que verlo después.

-Está bien, sube –le dijo de mala gana, mientras lo llevaba hasta su camión de bomberos.

-Tienes tu propio camión de bomberos? Es grandioso! Aunque es más pequeño que nuestros camiones del recinto, al menos puedes conducirlo tú –dijo Blaze asombrado, mientras Marshall ayudaba a Blaze a subir a su camión. Una vez que los dos dálmatas abordaron el vehículo, el cachorro bombero encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir. Hizo un breve recorrido por toda la ciudad, mostrándole los lugares más habituales y visitados. Lo llevó hasta la Playa Aventura, pasando por el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad, el parque, la plaza central, incluso lo llevo a visitar el bosque, la granja de Al y Yummy, así como el camino donde quedaba la montaña de Jake. Conforme pasaba por los diversos sitios, hacia una breve descripción de cada uno de una forma monótona y algo apresurada pero concreta, lo suficiente para saber lo necesario de cada lugar.

-Y eso es todo lo que tenemos de interés aquí –dijo Marshall un tanto distante, mientras manejaba sin dejar de poner atención al camino.

-Es una ciudad bastante pequeña, nada que ver con el tamaño y las atracciones que ofrece Nueva York, pero es un poblado muy tranquilo y pintoresco, se ve que es ideal para vacacionar, a diferencia del tráfico y el caos de nuestra ciudad. Supongo no pasan muchas cosas por aquí, así que debe ser algo aburrido para ti y tus amigos –dijo Blaze. El cachorro guardó silencio ante el comentario de su padre y se concretó a seguir conduciendo. Avanzó por la avenida principal cuando vio que Alex le hizo una seña al cachorro dálmata, buscando atraer su atención.

-MARSHALL! VEN! -gritó el pequeño-, NECESITO TU AYUDA!

-Espera un momento –dijo a Blaze mientras estacionaba su vehículo-, que sucede Alex?

-Lancé por accidente mi mochila a ese árbol, podrías ayudarme a bajarla?

Marshall miró hacia el árbol que el niño señalaba. La mochila estaba en unas ramas elevadas, pero calculó la altura y consideró que podía bajarla sin problema.

-No te preocupes Alex, yo la bajare –dijo el dálmata. Acercó el vehículo y ladró el comando para desplegar su escalera. Afortunadamente llegaba hasta las ramas altas, con cuidado subió y tomó la mochila con su hocico, descendiendo sin problema alguno, entregándosela al niño.

-Gracias Marshall –dijo el niño mientras le daba un abrazo al cachorro bombero y se retiraba. El dálmata iba a abordar nuevamente el vehículo cuando oyó una explosión y un grito que provenía de una casa que estaba cerca, y vio que una mujer salió corriendo.

-Mi casa se quema, necesito ayudaaaa!

El dálmata corrió hacia la casa, mientras Blaze observaba la escena. Marshall vio que la sala estaba llena de humo, así que tomo precauciones. Salió y busco las llaves de paso del gas y las cerró con su hocico. Una vez que reviso que no hubiera nadie más, decidió entrar.

-RUFF RUFF, MASCARA! -de su mochila salió una máscara de oxígeno a su tamaño, la cual puso en su rostro y bajó sus lentes de protección. Ya listo para entrar, avanzó hacia la cocina y pudo ver la fuente del fuego: un sartén lleno de aceite que seguro se encendió por un fogonazo de gas. El fuego comenzaba a esparcirse en el resto del inmueble y crecía rápidamente.

-ARF ARF, CAÑON DE AGUA!, desplegó su cañón y comenzó a rociar agua hasta llegar a la fuente del fuego. Una vez que comprobó que el incendio había sido apagado, salió a buscar a la dueña del lugar, quien estaba sentada en el jardín. Regresó a su camión, se quitó la mochila de bombero y se puso su equipo de paramédico.

-Descuide señora, la revisare en un segundo –dijo Marshall mientras checaba sus signos vitales. Aparentemente estaba bien, solo tenía una leve quemadura de aceite en su brazo.

-RUFF RUFF, DESINFECTANTE Y VENDAS!- de su mochila salieron los objetos que invocó, y con agilidad capturó las dos cosas con su hocico. Se acercó para aplicar el desinfectante en la quemadura y puso las vendas en la herida. Blaze seguía observando desde lejos la escena.

-Listo señora, el incendio fue apagado y usted ya está curada, solo procure ver a su doctor para revisar que la herida sane adecuadamente –dijo el cachorro dálmata orgulloso.

-Muchas gracias Marshall, eres muy amable –dijo la señora, mientras le daba un rápido abrazo al cachorro, y la multitud lo aclamaba, lo que hizo sentir al dálmata un poco mejor. Regresó a su camión, se quitó la mochila de paramédico, y volvió a sentase al volante.

-Vaya, eso fue…..intenso, y esos haces todos los días? -preguntó Blaze.

-Sí, es lo que hacemos los Paw Patrol, siempre hay algo que hacer aquí, y estamos dispuestos a dar una pata a quien requiera ayuda –dijo con cierto orgullo. Blaze esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante ese comentario, mientras Marshall encendía el motor de su vehículo y se dirigió al cuartel.


	5. Rencor y culpa

_Saludos, el capítulo anterior fue un poco más tranquilo y relajado, pero a partir de aquí ya vamos cuesta abajo en esta emotiva historia, falta poco para que lleguemos a la conclusión, no si hacerla en un solo capitulo o dividirlo en dos, pero ya decidiré pronto._

 _Agradeciendo nuevamente a todo ustedes que dedican un fragmento de su tiempo para leer mis obras (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G y demás gente bonita que nos visita, sus palabras son oro puro y aliento para que este humilde cacomixtle siga)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Rencor y culpa**

Tras unos minutos de viaje, Marshall y Blaze arribaron al Lockout. El dálmata quería concluir ahí el recorrido, en el lugar donde se sentía más protegido y seguro, su propio hogar, y donde pudieran hablar sin que todos los demás escucharan. Sin que lo notara, sus amigos se encontraban en la planta alta de la torre, donde observarían la plática sin ser descubiertos.

-Estén atentos, si Marshall necesita nuestra ayuda, bajaremos a apoyarlo –susurró Chase, mientras los demás caninos asentían con la cabeza, atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Marshall estacionó su camión de bomberos en su lugar designado. Descendió y ayudó a Blaze a bajar del vehículo y una vez abajo, ladró para activar el modo casa. Una vez que ambos dálmatas estaban en el suelo, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada del cuartel.

-Aquí podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan –dijo el cachorro bombero en tono serio.

-Fue interesante verte en acción, veo que ese chico Ryder hizo un gran trabajo cuidándote y entrenándote, aunque creo que tus técnicas tanto de bombero como de paramédico pueden mejorar, pero veo que no lo haces nada mal, tal vez necesitarías que yo….…..

-Está bien, dejémonos de tonterías, no viniste aquí para evaluar mi trabajo y no creo que seas el más indicado para decirme como hacer lo que hago, que es lo que quieres? –dijo Marshall, volviendo a retomar la actitud hostil y agresiva que tuvo desde el día que Blaze visitó el cuartel.

-Mira hijo…..…yo….

 **-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! TU MISMO ME DIJISTE QUE NO ERAS MI PADRE, Y QUE NO ME QUERIAS CERCA, SI NO TIENES MAS QUE DECIR, MEJOR VETE DE AQUÍ!** –gritó el cachorro mientras comenzaba a darse la vuelta para entrar al cuartel.

-POR FAVOR MARSHALL….ESPERA! –gritó lastimosamente Blaze y suspiró-. Mira…... sé que no quieres escucharme, y lo entiendo, estas molesto conmigo, te hice a un lado, y sé que no fui un padre ejemplar, y por eso….…quiero disculparme contigo…por todo lo ocurrido y lo que has tenido que pasar en estos años.

Marshall escuchaba al dálmata adulto, pero su expresión era sombría y evidentemente escéptica, como si no estuviera convencido de las palabras dichas por el sabueso.

-Y por qué esperaste hasta ahora para presentarte a decirme eso? Pudiste hacerlo antes, por ejemplo, cuando tus amigos bomberos me abandonaron en ese refugio, tú no tuviste problema para gritarme que me fuera, y que solo era un estorbo para ti –dijo con tono de recriminación.

-Lo sé, eso no debió pasar, y me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, no puedo cambiar el pasado hij…..Marshall, pero si puedo cambiar el presente, y para que veas que estoy dispuesto a enmendar mí error, quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York, para que vivamos juntos, y te entrenaré para que seas mi próximo sucesor como dálmata bombero titular.

-QUEEE? -dijo asombrado, mientras sus amigos oían atónitos la propuesta de Blaze.

-Quiere llevárselo de nuestro lado -dijo Skye desconsolada.

-Noooo! Él es nuestro cachorro bombero, nuestro Marshall! –dijo Rubble.

-Nosotros somos su familia, su lugar es aquí, con nosotros! –dijo Rocky con preocupación.

-Mawshall es nuestro hermano, no quiero que se lo lleve! –dijo Zuma con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se lo llevará, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero! –dijo Chase con disgusto.

-Sí! Ven conmigo Marshall, regresemos a Nueva York, voy a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de ser el padre que necesitabas, podemos intentar ser una familia nuevamente, que dices? –dijo Blaze lleno de entusiasmo. El cachorro bombero se sorprendió por la noticia, pero tras unos instantes, frunció nuevamente el ceño y miró al sabueso directamente a los ojos.

-No! No voy a aceptar! –dijo con decisión.

-Pero…..hijo….. –dijo Blaze titubeante.

-Por última vez, **NO VUELVAS A DECIRME HIJO!** –gritó Marshall furioso-, no fuiste un buen padre antes, no sé cómo pretendes serlo ahora. Además, mi familia y mis amigos están aquí, en Bahía Aventura. Ryder, mis hermanos cachorros, ellos han estado conmigo desde que fui rescatado de ese refugio, a ellos les debo mi vida y que me haya convertido en un PAW Patrol. Donde estuviste cuando me dieron mi uniforme de bombero y de paramédico? Donde estuviste en las noches cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando me enfermaba? Donde estuviste el día que huí de casa por un malentendido y buscaba consuelo y protección? Donde estuviste cuando casi muero en un rescate y necesitaba atención y cuidados? Donde estuviste cuando todo eso paso? Quiero que me digas donde estuviste en todos esos momentos, VAMOS, RESPONDE!

Blaze se quedó callado, solo observaba al suelo tratando de evadir la mirada del cachorro, una mirada tan pesada y llena de furia y rencor que era difícil de soportar.

- **EXACTO! NUNCA ESTUVISTE AHÍ PARA MÍ!** Ryder ha sido mi padre más tiempo que tú, y él es un humano, y aunque no somos de la misma especie, él fue quien estuvo conmigo en todos esos eventos y me dio el cariño y amor que TÚ no me diste. Lo único que recuerdo de ti fueron gritos, insultos, indiferencia, incluso odio. Todavía recuerdo esas horribles palabras como si las hubiera oído ayer, cuando me dijiste que yo era una carga para ti, cuando me dijiste que era un cachorro estúpido e inservible, cuando me dijiste que yo era quien debió morir ese día y no mi mamá, y la peor de todas: recuerdas esa ocasión, cuando tenía apenas dos años y te dije "papi" frente a todos los bomberos del recinto, que fue lo que me hiciste?

Blaze apenas levantar la mirada, sabía perfectamente a qué momento se refería, y sintió vergüenza al recordar ese suceso, por lo que guardó silencio, disgustando aún más a Marshall.

-Me diste una bofetada, y cuando empecé a llorar, me dijiste: **_NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, LARGATE, TU NO ERES MI HIJO, ERES UN DESAFORTUNADO ERROR DE LA NATURALEZA!_** Qué clase de padre le dice eso a su hijo? –gritó Marshall con lágrimas de odio en sus ojos y una enorme furia en su voz–, ese golpe me dolió mucho, pero más me dolieron esas palabras, las cuales se quedaron grabadas en mi alma, tan profundamente que me despedazan el corazón cada vez que las recuerdo. Se supone que un padre debe cuidar a sus hijos, amarlos, quererlos, protegerlos, pero tu hiciste todo menos eso, así que no aceptaré tu propuesta, no pienso hacer a un lado a mi familia y menos por alguien como tú.

El dálmata adulto no sabía que decir, solo miraba al suelo, pero trató de hablar nuevamente.

-Ya veo…., si esa…..si esa es tu decisión, yo…yo la respeto….….al menos…... podrías perdonarme? –dijo casi suplicante y con su mirada empañada.

Marshall miró a Blaze fijamente a los ojos, los que reflejaban un enorme resentimiento que llevaba años guardando en su interior y era el momento para sacarlo a flote. La mirada del cachorro era tan penetrante que incluso intimidó al sabueso.

-Tampoco puedo hace eso -dijo Marshall, mientras lágrimas de tristeza brotaban de sus ojos-, tú me abandonaste, me apartaste de tu vida, crees que puedes regresar y entrometerte en la mía sin ningún aviso? Tal vez seas mi padre, pero Ryder y los PAW Patrol son mi familia, ellos me dieron el respeto, el amor y el cariño que tú me negaste, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarte nunca, así que la respuesta es no! -el cachorro terminó de secar sus lágrimas y miró a Blaze con una mirada de profunda melancolía. El sabueso solo bajó la cabeza entristecido y con el corazón destrozado al oír las palabras tan crueles pero ciertas pronunciadas por su hijo.

-Está bien….de todas formas….gra…gracias por dejarme hablar contigo, muchacho, creo que….mejor regreso al hotel –dijo con voz entrecortada, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa, pero su expresión era de tristeza y franca derrota.

Marshall suspiró un momento. -Espera, te llevaré, sube, RUFF RUFF, AMBULANCIA! –ladró el cachorro y su casa se convirtió en modo ambulancia. Ayudó a subir a su padre y condujo hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedado. Tras unos minutos de recorrido, estacionó el vehículo y nuevamente ayudó al dálmata adulto a bajar. El jefe de bomberos Swersky los vio llegar y salió para recibir a su sabueso, pero al ver la expresión del rostro del perro, fue suficiente para que el veterano bombero se diera cuenta del resultado de la plática sostenida entre padre e hijo.

-Campeón, te encuentras bien?-dijo el bombero, pero el dálmata adulto solo lo miró con tristeza y sus ojos empañados, por lo que podía imaginar lo que pasó.

-Solo…. solo quiero regresar –dijo Blaze sollozando, mientras entraba lentamente al hotel. Swersky miro a Marshall, y la expresión del cachorro era suficiente para saber que la plática no terminó como Blaze esperaba, y también se imaginaba la respuesta del pequeño dálmata.

-Gracias por traerlo de vuelta –dijo el humano al cachorro.

-De nada -dijo Marshall sin emoción en su voz.

-Si necesitas algo, o llegaras a cambiar de parecer, Ryder tiene nuestro teléfono.

-Está bien -dijo de forma casi mecánica. Subió a su ambulancia y condujo de regreso al cuartel. Al llegar, estacionó su vehículo, bajó y se quitó el uniforme de bombero, la mochila y el casco, dejando sus cosas en el suelo. El resto de los cachorros lo esperaban, pero guardaron silencio y solo se limitaron a mirarlo. Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, los miró y les preguntó.

-Hice bien al negarme? Hice bien al no perdonarlo? –dijo Marshall, quien se veía mentalmente agotado y confundido. Chase se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Lo que hayas escogido, será lo correcto, nadie te juzgara por eso, hermano.

-Tenía…..tenía que sacar todo ese rencor de mi interior, la verdad...me siento mejor –dijo mientras todos sus amigos lo miraban y esbozaban una sonrisa. Unos minutos después, Ryder regresó en su todoterreno al cuartel, y se acercó al grupo de cachorros.

-Como te fue Marshall? –preguntó el chico mientras se quitaba el casco protector. El cachorro no dijo nada y solo avanzó corriendo hacia Ryder, se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó.

-Gracias…por ser mi padre, por quererme, criarme y tener fe en mi –dijo Marshall. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por el rostro del dálmata mientras abrazaba al humano con toda su fuerza. Ryder también enjuagó una lágrima de su rostro, y después limpió las de su cachorro.

-Gracias a ti por ser un buen cachorro. Todos ustedes lo son –dijo Ryder mientras abrazaba al dálmata y miraba a sus otros perritos. Estaban conmovidos por esas palabras y se fundieron en un abrazo alrededor de Marshall y de Ryder, como la gran familia que eran.


	6. Homenaje a un heroe

_Saludos publico fiel y querido, ya andamos en la recta final de esta dramatica historia, probablemente sea dos capitulos más, pero no por eso dejan de ser interesantes._

 _Mis eternos y sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes que dedican una parte de su valioso tiempo para leer mis creaciones (Eyiles Jack, Marowak-Dark, NippyDzk, Wolfito, Nelson Cabrera G y demas, son ustedes maravillosos)._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Homenaje a un héroe**

Transcurrieron tres días desde la visita de Blaze al cuartel. Era de mañana, y Ryder estaba en la torre comiendo su desayuno, mientras los cachorros comenzaban a despertar, cuando entró una llamada a su teléfono. No reconoció el número, pero aun así, decidió contestar.

-Habla Ryder –dijo el chico.

-Ryder, aquí el jefe Swersky, lamento llamar tan temprano, pero quería avisarte que…. Blaze falleció hoy en la madrugada.

-Lamento mucho oír eso, mis más sinceras condolencias –dijo Ryder entristecido.

-Gracias, sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, pero era algo inevitable. Quería saber si puedes pedirle a Marshall que venga al funeral a despedirse, fue la última voluntad de Blaze.

-No se preocupe, me asegurare de que vaya, saldremos lo antes posible.

-Te lo agradezco, Ryder –dijo el bombero y colgó la llamada. Ryder se aproximó a los cachorros, quienes estaban platicando entre sí, esperando su desayuno.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito hablar a solas con Marshall.

El dálmata se levantó, confundido por esa petición, pero siguió a su dueño hasta un árbol alejado del cuartel, mientras los demás cachorros los observaban, tratando de comprender que pasaba. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el chico le contó la noticia. Los cachorros no entendían de que hablaban, pero vieron como Ryder se arrodillaba y abrazaba a Marshall. El dálmata se veía confundido y abrumado. Terminaron de hablar y regresaron con el resto de los cachorros, para compartirles la trágica noticia.

-Cachorros, Blaze falleció, así que iremos a Nueva York para acompañar a Marshall.

Al oír esa noticia, los cachorros se quedaron atónitos, y abrazaron a su amigo dálmata para reconfortarlo.

-Gracias amigos, la verdad, no sé ni siquiera como sentirme.

Tras esa breve muestra de afecto, Ryder comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Apenas tenemos tiempo, prepárense, en un rato saldremos.

* * *

Un par de horas después, los cachorros abordaron el Air Patroller, y se dirigieron a Nueva York. Gracias al vehículo volador, el viaje fue relativamente rápido. Lograron encontrar una pista disponible en el aeropuerto de Newark, de donde descendieron con sus vehículos, y de ahí se dirigieron al "Firefighters Memorial Monument" del parque Riverside en Manhattan, donde ya estaba lista la comitiva para iniciar el homenaje para el dálmata bombero

El funeral de Blaze fue el apropiado para un héroe. Mucha gente importante estaba presente en la ceremonia, incluyendo al Alcalde de la ciudad y al Comisionado del Departamento de Bomberos de Nueva York, quienes asistieron en persona al homenaje. También los bomberos del recinto 55 y el jefe Swersky estaban presentes, al igual que bomberos y dálmatas de otros recintos, todos vistiendo sus uniformes de gala que usan en ocasiones especiales. Incluso estaban algunos cuerpos de paramédicos y policía que habían colaborado con su recinto a lo largo de los años. De pronto, todos los presentes vieron llegar a los PAW Patrol, y se asombraron al ver al joven dálmata. Fue grande la sorpresa para muchos que apenas se enteraban de que Marshall era el hijo de fallecido héroe. Algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar e intercambiar opiniones mientras el cachorro se acercaba al féretro. Todos los cachorros iban vistiendo sus uniformes de trabajo, pero en esta ocasión sus chalecos y mochilas eran de color negro, en señal de duelo. Ryder incluso llevaba un saco, zapatos, corbata y lentes oscuros para la ocasión, a diferencia de su vestimenta habitual. Marshall se acercó a donde estaba el jefe de bomberos, quien le dedicó una breve pero compasiva mirada.

-Lamentamos mucho el fallecimiento de tu padre, Marshall, Blaze fue un sabueso muy valiente y noble que sirvió a su ciudad y entregó su vida a su trabajo, es una gran pérdida para nosotros.

-Gracias –dijo Marshall con tristeza. En el interior del cachorro había una mezcla de ira, dolor y cierto alivio por la noticia, pero no quería dar un espectáculo frente a la concurrencia, así que trato de estar lo más acorde a la situación. Todos tomaron sus lugares mientras se realizaba la ceremonia: Marshall y el jefe Swersky al lado de féretro, mientras lo demás permanecían sentados en varias hileras de sillas colocadas para la ocasión. Hubo discursos de mucha gente afín al recinto, así como de varios funcionarios y personalidades distinguidas. Una vez que terminaron todos, el jefe Swersky le entregó a Marshall la bandera norteamericana debidamente doblada, así como las medallas al Valor del Departamento de Bomberos, la del Sacrificio Supremo de la "Uniformed Fire Officers Association" y la del "Uniformed Firefighters Association", medallas que solo se otorgan en ocasiones muy especiales, y que por decisión de los altos mandos, se decidieron entregar de forma póstuma a Blaze por su trayectoria y sus años de servicio. El dálmata las recibió y se quitó su casco en señal de duelo, y paso a ver el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su padre. Pudo ver su rostro, tranquilo y sereno, como si estuviera dormido. El cachorro derramó un par de lágrimas pero no dijo palabra alguna, solo hizo un saludo marcial con su pata derecha y regreso a donde estaba Ryder y sus amigos.

Concluida la ceremonia, la multitud se trasladó al cementerio de GreenWood, donde Blaze fue sepultado al lado de Misty, su esposa y la madre de Marshall. Un sacerdote dio un breve discurso, mientras se oía al fondo la música de una gaita, y el ataúd era bajado a su lugar de reposo final. Terminado el sepelio, y a petición del jefe Swersky, los PAW Patrol se dirigieron al recinto 55. Los cachorros estaban emocionados al conocer un recinto de bomberos tan grande, pero para Marshall era todo lo contrario; volver a dicho lugar le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, así que no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí. Al entrar, los bomberos del recinto comenzaron a saludarlo y darle las condolencias. No reconoció a la mayoría de ellos, lo que implicaba que en esos 5 años desde que lo dejaron en el refugio, hubo muchos cambios. Sólo hubo un bombero que lo reconoció y se acercó, un bombero de mediana edad, pelo rubio y tez clara.

-Oye, tu eres Marshall, verdad? Lamento lo de tu padre, amiguito, fue un gran perro bombero Soy Roscoe, me recuerdas?

Marshall miro al bombero y respondió con voz apagada.

-Sí, si te recuerdo, igual que recuerdo a Clark, a O´Conell y a Gideon –dijo recordando los apellidos de los bomberos que ese fatídico día lo metieron a la fuerza en una caja y lo llevaron al refugio para cachorros abandonados.

-Lamento lo que pasó entonces, créeme, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ellos hicieron, pero era un bombero joven e inexperto, y me deje convencer por el resto de los veteranos. Además, ya vimos en lo que te convertiste, eres muy bueno, casi tan bueno como tu padre. Pero por ellos no te preocupes, ya no están aquí, Clark fue transferido a Chicago, O´Conell no aguantó la presión y se fue, su alcoholismo le hizo perder el empleo, y Gideon falleció atendiendo un incendio en una fábrica, así que quedo yo, y sé que dejarte ahí estuvo mal, pero creo que podemos dejar eso en el pasado, aún más si regresas con nosotros, que dices, sin resentimientos? –dijo el joven bombero mientras alzaba su mano. El dálmata solo miró al bombero de reojo y siguió su camino, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los cachorros miraron severamente al humano, quien al ver eso, decidió regresar a sus asuntos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron con el jefe de bomberos, quien ya los esperaba en la puerta.

-Gracias a todos por venir, joven Ryder, podrías permitirme unos minutos a solas con Marshall?

-Claro, te esperaremos afuera por si necesitas algo, vamos cachorros, veamos un poco más este recinto –dijo Ryder, mientras dejaban al cachorro dálmata con el jefe de bomberos.

-Pasemos a mi oficina –dijo el jefe Swersky, mientras entraban. El despacho del jefe de bomberos era enorme pero sencillo. Tenía lo básico que toda oficina gubernamental puede tener: un escritorio lleno de expedientes, una computadora y tres sillas, un archivero, una pantalla de televisión empotrada en la pared, una vitrina en la esquina con la bandera norteamericana y la del recinto, y varios cuadros en la pared, entre ellos un cuadro viejo, donde estaba toda la conformación original del recinto 55, así como una fotografía con el jefe Swersky junto a Blaze cuando apenas era un cachorro. También había un cuadro más pequeño, con las fotos de los dálmatas que habían servido en la estación de bomberos, con la foto de Blaze al final, y al lado de su foto un espacio vacío que decía "vacante".

-Me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos, a pesar de que haya sido por un funeral, hubiera preferido que esta visita fuera en circunstancias menos tristes tanto para ti como para tus amigos –dijo el bombero, mientras se quitaba su gorra azul y la dejaba en su escritorio.

-No se preocupe, pero no me trae buenos recuerdos este lugar –dijo Marshall con cansancio.

-Me imagino –dijo el jefe Swersky –pero mira, antes de que te vayas, quisiera que vieras una cosa, sígueme-. El humano abrió una puerta que estaba a un costado de su oficina, la cual daba a una oficina más pequeña, casi de la mitad de tamaño de la del jefe de bomberos. En ella había un dispensador de comida para perros, una cama pequeña, un armario con varios uniformes de bombero diseñados para perro, un platón de comida y una vieja fotografía de dos dálmatas: Blaze y Misty, un poco más jóvenes, cuando eran los dálmatas titulares del recinto.

-Esta era la oficina de tus padres, antes fue un comedor privado para el anterior jefe de bomberos, pero la remodele para estuvieran más cómodos, sobre todo cuando Misty se embarazó. Marshall, aquí fue donde tu naciste –dijo el jefe Swersky con nostalgia.

El cachorro veía todo como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero el olor del lugar le trajo muchos recuerdos de golpe, la mayoría de ellos dolorosos y poco gratos al lado de Blaze.

-También fue aquí donde tu padre pasaba la mayor parte del día, en especial después de su accidente, y mira –dijo señalando la esquina de la oficina. El dálmata se acercó y pudo ver un escritorio pegado a una pared, la cual estaba lleno de recortes de periódicos, fotografías, impresiones y demás material relacionado a los PAW Patrol, y en particular del cachorro. También había un cuaderno de anotaciones, y discos de computadora con diversas etiquetas.

-Aquí es donde Blaze trabajaba y tenía su pequeño santuario dedicado a ti -dijo Swersky.

-No….no puedo creerlo –dijo Marshall, admirando todo lo que veía en las paredes

-Te dejaré a solas para que puedas estar más cómodo, llámame si necesitas algo –dijo el bombero. Se retiró y dejo al dálmata solo. Marshall no podía creerlo, parecía que después de todo, Blaze si estaba realmente al pendiente de todo lo que el cachorro había hecho en esos años. Había recortes de varios diarios, incluso ejemplares de "The Bahia Aventura News", su periódico local. Pudo ver una foto del día que le dieron el premio al cachorro bombero más veloz, una foto del día que ganaron el partido de futbol y de basquetbol contra el equipo de Fondo Nuboso, un recorte de periódico del día que encontraron el hueso del tiranosaurio en el desierto, incluso un poster del día oficial de los PAW Patrol, así como parafernalia y publicaciones diversos. Definitivamente Blaze estuvo dedicado a recopilar todos los eventos donde el cachorro estuviera involucrado. Incluso vio en una vitrina una réplica de su uniforme de bombero y paramédico. Estaba tan entretenido contemplando los recortes de la pared que no se percató otra puerta de la oficina se abrió y una oscura presencia entró a la habitación.


	7. La despedida de un padre

_Saludos a todos, la chamba se ha puesto algo ruda, pero se pudo tener este capítulo listo para su deleite, espero les agrade, será el penúltimo antes de concluir esta grandiosa historia._

 _Mis eternos agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores, quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de esta y otras historias (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, MarowarDark, Nelson Cabrera, Napo-1 y todos aquellos que me siguen, muy agradecido con todos ustedes y sus palabras de aliento n_n)_

 _El final casi llega, disfruten este capítulo, seguro les gustara.._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La despedida de un padre**

Marshall admiraba ese espacio donde su padre había edificado su santuario personal hacia el cachorro bombero, y seguía sin creer que Blaze estuviera tan dedicado a él. Su atención estaban tan enfocada en eso que no se percató de la otra presencia que había en la habitación, y quien lo miraba desde las sombras, hasta que volteó y vio a un doberman adulto, quien vestía un chaleco de la unidad canina "K9" de la policía de Nueva York.

-Marshall, eres tu! Me recuerdas? –dijo el doberman. El dálmata lo miró unos segundos e inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-TIO CRUSHER! Claro que te recuerdo! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el doberman y lo abrazaba-, hace años que no te veía!

-Es verdad –dijo el sabueso policía, abrazando al cachorro bombero-, han sido ya muchos años, desde…desde que paso lo del refugio.

-Sí, así es…..pero, qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…..oí que vendrías, y después de asistir al funeral, supuse que Swersky te traería hasta aquí, lamento la tardanza, pero estábamos en un operativo y apenas nos desocupamos, pero me alegra verte aquí, aunque estoy seguro de que ya estás cansado de escuchar el mismo mensaje de condolencia que todo mundo te dice por el fallecimiento de tu padre, cierto?

-La verdad…si, ya me estoy hartando de esto, es abrumador.

-Seamos sinceros, nosotros podemos hablar sin engañarnos, yo conocí realmente a tu padre como ningún otro, por algo fuimos los mejores amigos, y sé muchas verdades que los otros no saben, estoy seguro que no quieres estar aquí, cierto?

El cachorro asintió con la cabeza, conocía bien al doberman, y sabía que era alguien sincero y que decía las cosas de frente, sin rodeos ni guardar las apariencias.

-Yo fui el primero que le recrimine a Blaze cuando te dejaron en ese refugio, y por eso me dejo de hablar durante un mes. Con el tiempo, fue que comenzó a cuestionar esa decisión, y cuando quiso buscarte, tú ya habías sido adoptado, y eso le dolió bastante. Pero seré directo contigo: estoy aquí porque quiero cumplir el último deseo de tu padre, y vengo a entregarte algo.

De su chaleco, Crusher sacó un sobre cerrado que le entregó al dálmata. Marshall abrió el sobre y extrajo su contenido: era una carta, escrita personalmente por Blaze, y había un par de fotografías, una de Blaze con su madre Misty, durante el último mes de embarazo, y la otra era una foto de Marshall cuando era un pequeño cachorrito. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

(Se recomienda leerla con esta canción)

watch?v=JzIK5FaC38w

 _A mí querido hijo Marshall:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya no estoy en este mundo, por lo que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para hablar contigo y resolver esa plática que dejamos pendiente._

 _Después de hablar contigo en Bahía Aventura, me di cuenta que tienes razón, y que te hice mucho daño al abandonarte. Te aparté, te hice a un lado, y peor aún, rompí la promesa que le hice a tu madre en su lecho de muerte. Le prometí que siempre te cuidaría y te protegería, pero no lo hice, y por eso comprendo el motivo de tú odio y tu ira hacia mí. Fui un estúpido, un egoísta, un arrogante, y sobre todo, fui un cobarde que no supo cómo defender aquello que debía proteger, y preferí huir antes que enfrentar y reconocer mis errores, y estoy totalmente seguro que por eso merezco que me rechaces y no quieras tenerme cerca de ti._

 _Ahora que estoy en la recta final de mi vida, me doy cuenta de que alejarte fue un gran error para mí, pero al mismo tiempo, fue una bendición para ti. A pesar de que no pude cuidarte, la providencia intervino y el destino fue sabio, y ambos te pusieron en manos de Ryder y sus cachorros, quienes te dieron todo lo que yo no pude. Años después, cuando vi en lo que te convertiste, me di cuenta de ese terrible error que cometí. Quería ir a verte, pero pudo más mi orgullo, la vergüenza y el miedo de que me rechazaras. Ahora que te visité, comprobé que tienes una gran familia que te ama, amigos que te quieren, y una ciudad que te admira, así que al menos con eso sé que estas en buenas manos, y ver que te has convertido en un gran cachorro bombero y paramédico, en un gran héroe para tu ciudad, me hace sentir lleno de satisfacción y orgullo, orgullo por poder decir que tú, tú eres mi hijo, mi hijo Marshall._

 _Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que, pese a todo lo que paso, yo te quise y te amé, aunque no lo supe demostrar, y tal vez no lo creas, pero fuiste lo que me motivo a seguir adelante, lo que me mantuvo con ganas de vivir en estos últimos años. Enterarme de tus éxitos y progresos me ayudaron a sobrellevar mi retiro y mi enfermedad, y el simple hecho de saber que estabas vivo, me hizo agradecer al creador por cada nuevo día de mi vida. Sé que no estuve ahí para compartir tus éxitos y fracasos, tus alegrías y tristezas, y es algo que nunca me perdonaré, pero al menos tus amigos sí estuvieron ahí para ti, así como tu estuviste ahí para mí, aunque fuera tan solo en un recorte o en un video, saber de ti lograba alegrar mi existencia_

 _Lamento haberte fallado, y espero que en tu infinita sabiduría y lo más profundo de tu corazón logres perdonar a este dálmata testarudo, y que me recuerdes no como un monstruo ni como un ser insensible, sino como un padre que cometió muchos errores, los cuales estoy pagando en vida y que con mi partida espero poder saldar. Y aunque ya no pueda verte crecer, estoy seguro que llegaras muy lejos y tendrás muchos éxitos en tu vida, deseo que te cases, que formes una familia y te conviertas en un maravilloso padre para tus hijos, y sobre todo, evites convertirte en lo que yo me convertí, aprende de los errores que cometí y no los repitas._

 _Pronto me reuniré con tu madre, estoy seguro que va a regañarme en cuando me vea, pero te puedo asegurar que ambos te seguiremos amando y cuidando desde el más allá, y siempre que nos necesites, nuestros espíritus estarán a tu lado, hasta el día que volvamos a reunirnos._

 _Te quiero hijo, sigue adelante, disfruta tu vida, perdóname por todo y nunca me olvides._

 _Tu padre, Blaze._

Marshall terminó de leer la carta, y un torrente de lágrimas corría por su rostro, no sabía que decir, quiso hablar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Crusher lo abrazó un momento para que pudiera desahogarse y lloró en silencio. Una vez que vio que el dálmata se desahogó lo suficiente, con su pata secó las lágrimas del rostro del cachorro y comenzó a hablar.

-Conocí a tu padre mejor que nadie –dijo Crusher –y sé que siempre fue un sabueso de temperamento duro y severo, pero créeme, en el fondo, le dolió bastante dejarte ir, y estaba arrepentido por esa decisión, amaba a tu madre con pasión y locura, pero cuando Misty murió, ya no fue el mismo, y no supo lidiar con su pérdida, su mundo se vino abajo. Mira….. sé que te trató muy mal, y eso no es excusa para su comportamiento, y no lo perdono por las cosas que haya hecho, pero no fue enteramente su culpa, era la forma en que trataba de soportar el dolor que sufría. Después de que te entregaron al refugio, se concentró en su trabajo para lidiar con ambas pérdidas, pero al saber que ya habías sido adoptado, se sintió mal porque ya no sabía cúal sería tu destino o si volvería a verte. Y cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer, se puso mucho peor, estaba tan deprimido que pensó varias veces en el suicidio. Temí que un día llegaría y lo encontraría en esta oficina muerto, pero pasó un milagro, y se enteró que te habías convertido en un PAW Patrol. Fue como si hubiera regresado la alegría a su ser, aunque nunca supo cómo expresarlo, era muy orgulloso, tanto que estoy seguro que le costó tragarse todo su orgullo para pedirle a Swersky que lo llevara hasta Bahía Aventura únicamente para verte, pero créeme, te admiraba con fervor. Por eso empezó a llenar esa pared de todo aquello que hablara de ti y tus amigos: entrevistas, periódicos, fotos, revistas, noticias, y cuando regresaba de una misión y no hablaba de trabajo, se encerraba aquí y se sentaba horas mirando esa pared, y me platicaba de las hazañas y proezas de tus amigos que había oído en la radio o en las noticias.

-Es en serio? –preguntó el dálmata totalmente incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

-Lo es, créeme, te tuvo muchísimo afecto. Recuerdo que un día, ese tal bombero O´Conell llegó ebrio y vio la nota de tu premio al "cachorro bombero más rápido", la tomó de su mesa y dijo que eras _"un cachorro estúpido y torpe incapaz de ganar algo así",_ y la rompió frente a tu padre. Blaze se enfureció tanto que se lanzó sobre él y lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar, tuvieron que quitárselo entre tres bomberos y coserle varias puntadas a ese nefasto ebrio. También recuerdo cuando oyó la noticia de que huiste y te perdiste en las montañas, estaba tan desesperado que casi me obliga a organizar un equipo SWAT para ir a buscarte, y no se calmó hasta oír que apareciste sano y salvo. Y cuando escuchó que participaste en varios torneos de deportes, me pidió que le buscara todos los videos de esos partidos, tardé casi una semana y me costó media docena de favores con algunos amigos de varias televisoras para conseguirle una copia.

-Vaya, no sabía que realmente me admiraba tanto.

-Así fue, aunque veo que su visita no fue como él hubiera querido. Aún recuerdo que hace dos días lo encontré aquí, llorando, frente a ese muro de recortes, estaba muy triste y demacrado tras la visita a Bahía Aventura, y me contó todo lo que pasó, y la plática que ustedes tuvieron. Me miró y lo primero que me preguntó fue _"crees que me perdone algún día?",_ no supe que decir, solo lo abrace y lo reconforte, se veía muy enfermo y decaído, sin ganas de vivir. Antes de irme, me entregó éste sobre, y me hizo prometerle que, sin importar lo que pasara, te lo debía entregar una vez que muriera, estoy seguro que él ya presentía su inminente partida.

-Entonces…..lo que le dije…quiere decir que yo…es mi culpa que él…-comenzó a balbucear el dálmata sin control y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

-No Marshall! No es tu culpa –se apresuró a decir Crusher, limpiándole las lágrimas-, perdona si te di a entender eso, pero me refiero a que él ya estaba muy enfermo, no importa la respuesta que le hubieras dicho, él ya había aceptado su destino, y solo quiso hacer el último esfuerzo por acercarse a ti. Eso no hubiera cambiado nada, así que no te atormentes por eso.

Marshall miro las fotos que venían en el sobre, pensando en lo que había leído y escuchado.

-Escucha, Blaze fue un sabueso orgulloso y arrogante, de carácter duro y estricto, pero sé que te amaba, aunque su forma de expresarlo siempre fue muy distinta a la de los demás, pero si ves su carta, te quiso, a su manera, pero te quiso, y para contestar esa pregunta que me hizo, sobre si debes perdonarlo o no, yo no puedo opinar, serás tú quien deba tomar esa decisión.

Marshall volvió a mirar la carta, y miró la pared con las fotos, guardo silencio por unos minutos y después de eso abrazó al doberman.

-Gracias por todo, tío Crusher, se lo que debo hacer.

-De nada cachorrito, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte- dijo Crusher. El cachorro dálmata salió de la habitación, en busca de Ryder, mientras el doberman miraba la fotografía de Blaze.

- _Te lo dije amigo, él tiene un gran corazón_ –pensó Crusher, mientras enjuagaba una lágrima.


	8. Reunion familiar

**Capítulo 8: Reunión familiar**

Terminada la plática con Crusher, Marshall ya había pensado que hacer, solo necesitaba alginas cosas para comenzar, así que el cachorro dálmata salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficina, buscando a Ryder. El jefe de bomberos se asomó cuando vio correr a Marshall.

-Todo bien Marshall? –preguntó el jefe Swersky con preocupación.

-Sí señor, solo saldré un momento, después regreso! –gritó el cachorro. Avanzó abriéndose paso entre los bomberos del enorme recinto, y en eso se tropezó con un casco que estabe en el suelo, cayendo sobre él, y aprovechando el impulso, se deslizó hasta llegar a los tubos que usan los bomberos de la estación para bajar a los camiones. Ryder y el resto de los cachorros estaban abajo, admirando las enormes unidades, cuando vieron a Marshall bajando por el tubo dando vueltas, y después salió disparado en dirección de Ryder, quien logró atraparlo en el aire.

-Marshall dándole su toque personal a este lugar –susurró Chase, haciendo reír levemente a los demás cachorros.

-Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Ryder al dálmata, quien le dedico a su dueño una sonrisa y le lamio la mejilla en agradecimiento.

-Estoy bien, gracias, pero si necesito un favor, podrías ayudarme? –dijo Marshall. Se acercó al oído de Ryder y comenzó a susurrarle algunas palabras. Una vez que terminó, el chico bajó al cachorro bombero al suelo, quien esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de su dueño.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, cachorros, acompáñenme –dijo Ryder. Los cachorros obedecieron su orden, salieron de recinto, abordaron sus vehículos y se fueron.

Un par de horas después, los cachorros llegaron al cementerio Greenwood. Marshall entró solo, mientras los demás decidieron esperarlo afuera. El dálmata vestía un saco negro, corbata negra y una camisa blanca de su tamaño, y en su hocico llevaba dos ramos de flores. Caminó despacio, contemplando el resto de las lápidas y tumbas de todas las mascotas que habían sepultado en ese lugar, hasta que llegó a la tumba de sus padres. Había dos lapidas cuadradas con terminado de mármol color miel, con una placa metálica en cada una. La tumba de la izquierda era más antigua y decía _"Misty: dálmata bombera, amada esposa, fiel compañera"_ , y la segunda era nueva y decía _"Blaze, dálmata bombero, fiel esposo, héroe de la ciudad"_. Puso los ramos en el suelo y miró las tumbas por un momento, en lo que buscaba el valor y las palabras adecuadas en su corazón. Después de unos minutos, se decidió a hablar.

-Mama, al fin estoy aquí, jamás pensé en verte otra vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día en que Blaze me trajo, lo único que recuerdo de ti es tu olor en ese oso de peluche que conservo. Solo sé que me quisiste mucho, y que mi nacimiento significó tu muerte, y agradezco ese enorme sacrificio que hiciste por mí, me hubiera gustado poder conocerte un poco más.

Miró por un momento la tumba de su madre y respetuosamente colocó el primer ramo de flores al pie de la lápida. De pronto, la lluvia comenzó a caer, mojando todo a su alrededor, pero eso no importo al cachorro, quien después dirigió su mirada a la tumba de Blaze. Coloco el segundo ramo al pie de la recién puesta lápida. Esta vez las palabras eran más difíciles de pronunciar, sentía que no podía hacerlo, pero se armó de valor, tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que es tarde para decírtelo, pero….….leí tu carta, leí tus motivos, la mayoría los entiendo….pero yo….estaba furioso…..tienes que entender, lo que hiciste me molestó mucho, no es un odio que pueda desaparecer de pronto, y era un rencor que te tuve por mucho tiempo, y que debía sacar de mi interior..….pero….. me di cuenta que, a final, si me quisiste, sé que fue difícil para ti perder a mamá, y entiendo que ella fue el amor de tu vida, y que ese dolor no te permitió quererme de manera debida, y ahora que querías disculparte.…..yo….no te lo permití, fui un mal cachorro….., yo…-Marshall comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas de su rostro se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que lo cubrían, lloró un poco más para desahogarse, se armó nuevamente de valor, respiró profundo y retomó el espontaneo discurso.

-Lo que quiero decir es…..es que yo…yo..…..te perdono papá, estuviste orgulloso de que yo fuera tu hijo, y ahora puedo decir que yo estoy orgulloso de decir que tú eres mi padre, mi papá Blaze, perdóname a mí, papito, por no darte la oportunidad de decirme lo que sentías, ojala me puedas dar una señal de que aceptas mis disculpas, y de que ambos escucharon mis palabras.

Se acercó a las dos lápidas y se recargó en ellas, como si tratara de abrazarlas, mientras seguía llorando. Súbitamente, dejó de llover, una débil brisa sopló, la cual secó sus lágrimas y recorrió su pelaje como si fuera una caricia materna, y un leve halo de luz iluminó el cementerio. El cachorro se sintió reconfortado, y con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en su interior.

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá, tratare de venir más seguido a visitarlos, y papito…..acerca de tu deseo de que tome tu puesto en el recinto, ya tomé mi decisión- El cachorro esbozo una sonrisa y regresó a la entrada, donde lo esperaban Ryder y el resto de sus amigos. El chico abrazó al dálmata, mientras el resto de los cachorros los rodearon y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Te sientes mejor Marshall? -dijo Ryder

-Sí, ahora me siento muy bien, y en paz con papá. Solo necesito hacer una cosa más.

-Está bien, deja que te seque y después te acompañaremos –dijo Ryder, sonriendo al ver a su cachorro más feliz y decidido.

-Gracias, papá Ryder –dijo el dálmata sonriente. Los demás cachorros sonrieron por el comentario de su hermano canino. Un par de horas después, los Paw Patrol regresaron al recinto 55, pero ahora fue Marshall quien ingresó solo a la estación de bomberos, y fue directamente a la oficina del jefe Swersky, quien lo estaba esperando.

-Y bien, que has decidido, Marshall? –preguntó el jefe de bomberos. El dálmata lo miró por un momento y después habló.

-Sé que mi padre quería que siguiera sus pasos, y sé que este recinto necesita un dálmata, pero mi hogar es en Bahía Aventura. Yo….honraré su memoria, pero no en este momento. No creo que sea el dálmata indicado para reemplazarlo ahora, por eso, regresaré a mi ciudad, continuare mi entrenamiento, y cuando esté listo, volveré aquí para tomar su lugar.

-Bueno, tu padre era algo joven cuando se volvió el dálmata titular, pero estaba acompañado de tu madre, pero es razonable lo que dices. Estas totalmente seguro de tu decisión?

-Definitivamente, por lo mientras, creo que otro sabueso puede cubrir esa vacante, estoy seguro que hay otros dálmatas mejor preparados que yo para ocupar este puesto, si gusta, puede mandarme los curriculums de los posibles candidatos y lo ayudare a escoger al más calificado.

-Me parece bien, y si es así, respetaré tu opinión, y espero estar aquí cuando regreses y con gusto te recibiremos –dijo el jefe Swersky, alzando su mano hacia el cachorro.

-Gracias, señor –dijo Marshall, correspondiendo el saludo del jefe de bomberos y estrechando su pata con la mano del humano, y después alzo su pata e hizo un saludo marcial, que también fue correspondido por el humano. El dálmata salió del recinto y todos los bomberos se pusieron en fila y también saludaron al cachorro de forma marcial.

-Adiós a todos, los veré en unos cuantos años, sé que todos ustedes harán un excelente trabajo, mantengan ese ánimo en alto, es lo que mi padre hubiera querido –dijo Marshall devolviendo el saludo a los bomberos con una sonrisa. El dálmata siguió su camino y afuera esta Ryder y el resto de los cachorros esperando su regreso.

-Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión –dijo Ryder.

-Así es, estoy contento con ella, y también estoy en paz, conmigo y con papá, creo que ya podemos regresar, estoy seguro que hay asuntos y emergencias esperándonos en casa, y no se apuren, aun tendrán Marshall para rato.

Todos rieron al oír ese comentario. Abordaron sus vehículos y fueron al aeropuerto, donde Perrobot ya los esperaba en el Air Patroller. De regreso, los cachorros tomaron una siesta, todos estaban dormidos en sus asientos, con excepción de Marshall, quien se acostó en el regazo de Ryder, sosteniendo el sobre con la carta y las fotos de sus padres. Su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo, pero sobre todo, se veía feliz, como no lo habían visto así en años.

-Duerman bien mis cachorros, duerme bien, mi hijo Marshall –dijo Ryder, secando una lágrima de su mejilla, conmovido por la tierna escena, mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza del dálmata. El avión seguía su viaje a su amada ciudad, la cual esperaba con ansias a sus héroes.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Y así es como concluimos esta emotiva historia, la primera de mis obras en concluir. Espero haya disfrutado este viaje al lado de su servidor y no se sientan tristes, todo inicio debe tener un final, como la vida misma, y aunque este relato ha concluido, aún hay sorpresas para el futuro: nuevas historias, nuevas ideas, quien sabe, tal vez algún spin off, pero es seguro que seguiremos aquí trayendo más material para su deleite_

 _Un enorme abrazo y mi más profundo agradecimiento a todos mis fieles lectores, quienes han sido los pasajeros en este viaje, esperando hayan disfrutado el recorrido (Eyiles Jack, Wolfito, NippyDzk, MarowarDark, Nelson Cabrera, Napo-1 y los demás, no tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que ha significado para mí su apoyo, más que gracias n_n)_

 _Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas y demás son bien recibidas. Y si les gustó mi historia, denle "me gusta" o "like" o voten, etc, y compartan el link con sus amigos, se los agradeceré mucho y me incentivan a traerles más relatos de calidad._

 _Un abrazo a todos, que estén bien, nos leemos en la siguiente historia n_n_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor_


End file.
